


Once Upon a December

by PrettyInPurple00



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I LOVE THIS SONG - Freeform, Inspired by Anastasia, It's on repeat, M/M, Post Episode 9, Pre Episode 10, Songfic, VictUuri, a bit cheesy and cliche tbh, but - Freeform, fluff trash, happy new year, i am trash, obv, the pair skate everyone wants, w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple00/pseuds/PrettyInPurple00
Summary: Victor is retired from competitions, but not from skating. With the Grand Prix Final on the horizon, Yuuri asks something of Victor that he's been wanting for quite some time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me, two weeks ago: "haha w/e you do, do not imagine Victuuri skating together to "Once Upon a December."  
> Me, now: "fuck."
> 
> The pair skate everyone wants, tbh. 
> 
> *Note:* this story was planned before the Pair Skate that Saved 2016 and Episode 12 as a whole, but I don't feel like changing the tags or summary lmao 
> 
>  
> 
> *I do not own 'Once Upon a December' All lyric and music rights to their respective owners.*

* * *

Yuuri fished the key to the Ice Castle out of his bag and unlocked the double doors. Yuuko had lent it to him so he could get a few hours of early practice in before the rink opened to the public. With the Grand Prix on the horizon, he grabbed every opportunity he could to spend on the ice without distractions. Victor came in behind him and closed the door.

With a gentle touch to his arm, Victor slipped past Yuuri and switched on the lights to the facility, dispelling the shadows. 

Dusty rays of sunlight streamed in through the large window above the rink, illuminating the ice in a pale golden hue.

Yuuri breathed in the cool air and set his bag down on the floor before plopping down on one of the metal benches to prepare for the long day ahead. He watched Victor inspect the ice and review the morning schedule, murmuring the steps to the routine to himself. 

Chewing on his bottom lip, Yuuri wondered how he would approach the topic that had been brewing for weeks now. He sighed, unzipping his duffel bag. He still had a little time to think about it. 

* * *

After lacing up his skates, Yuuri went out onto the ice, leaning against the half-wall barrier, across from Victor. 

"I thought we could work on your jumps today," Victor said, looking down at his notepad, the lined paper full of scribbles in both English and Russian. "The quad flip is tricky, but I know you can do it. Though first, you should do some warm-ups, yeah?"

Yuuri nodded, but it was automatic. In truth, he'd only caught fragments of what Victor said. It was terrible to admit, but Yuuri's attention was elsewhere, still preoccupied with a nagging question. 

"Yuuri?" Victor said when he didn't get a response. "Are you okay?"

"Skate with me," Yuuri blurted out. Well, okay. Not exactly how he planned. Maybe Victor would appreciate his candor.  

"What?"  

Yuuri cast a shy smile in his direction. "Skate with me. Please?"

Victor chuckled and found Yuuri's hand, intertwining their fingers, just as they had on the night of the short program in China. He seemed surprised, but nevertheless touched by Yuuri's request.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Do you mind if I play something for us?" Victor asked, holding his phone in his hand.

"Oh, sure," Yuuri answered, his interest piqued. He hadn't even thought of music. "What is it?"

"Ah, it's just a song from this movie my sister and I used to watch a lot when we were younger. I actually used it in one of my junior programs. My first real competition, in fact. It's nice."

Pressing play, Victor joined Yuuri on the ice and took his hand, the two waiting until the opening notes drifted upwards to the ceiling in flowing spirals.

The melody was comprised of single piano, the tune soft yet haunting. Then, as the young woman on the record began to sing, Yuuri gave a soft gasp. Of course. Just as Victor said, it was the soundtrack to one of the earliest routines Yuuri had ever seen him perform. Pushing off with one leg, Yuuri gently tugged Victor along, the pair taking a couple trial laps around the ice. 

  

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

 

A Russian princess. Lost. Separated from her family for a decade. That was it. Replaying what little bit of the plot he could remember, Yuuri was hit with the sudden realization of the almost uncanny connection he shared with the young princess. At first, it seemed strange that he could relate to such a seemingly different character. But the more he thought about it, the easier it was to see just how their two storylines paralleled each other. Yuuri wasn't royalty, but he knew the terrible ache of being apart from loved ones for so long, as he was for five years while he trained in America. Not to mention the crippling identity crisis he faced after his tremendous failure at last year's Grand Prix. When he returned home to Japan, there was the unspoken assumption that Yuuri's skating days were behind him, and that his lackluster professional career was all but over, meeting its end on the worst note imaginable. But then Victor turned up out of the blue and flipped his world upside down in the best way, showing Yuuri that there was some fight left in him after all. 

 

_Someone holds me, safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

 

Taking Yuuri's hands in his, Victor gently stretched his arms out at his sides. Yuuri felt like he was soaring. Like at any moment, his feet would leave the ground and he would be weightless. With a little nudge from Victor, Yuuri bent forward at the waist, raising one leg behind him, gliding across the length of the ice. Straightening up, Yuuri broke away from Victor's grasp and turned on his blade, before placing his hands on Victor's chest. There was an undeniable naturalness to how they moved together. It was the kind of fluidity that couldn't be taught and further solidified for Yuuri that he and Victor were always meant to find each other.

 

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

 

Hooking his arms behind Yuuri's thighs, Victor did something unexpected and lifted him into the air, spinning them around the ice in graceful figure eights. A gleeful laugh bubbled from Yuuri's throat, echoing around the empty space. He held tight to Victor's shoulders and smiled down at him, his warm brown eyes shiny with adoration. It was hard to put into words, but Yuuri knew that he had finally come to understanding the true meaning of _home_. Just like that Russian princess who found where she belonged, so too had Yuuri. The best part was that he didn't have to go far to reach it. It was right here, in Victor's embrace. 

  

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December..._

 

As the music came to a close, Victor lowered Yuuri back to the ice and moved his hands up to rest on his hips. Following suit, Yuuri clasped his hands together at the base of Victor's neck. He wasn't sure who initiated it, but a moment later, Yuuri felt Victor's lips against his in a tender declaration of love. 

Yuuri then slid his hands up until they reached Victor's face, cradling his cheeks. He deepened the kiss for a few seconds before pulling back, a contented smile on his face. 

"Thank you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on Tumblr [HERE](http://princessofnewcorona.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
